Beauty and The Beast
by Mr Mysterio 619
Summary: Dave has been framed for a murder and after three years his life has been a mess until Rey decided to come back and visit him again as he sees how badly Dave's life is he tries to fix it and make everything better again but he doesn't know about the real truth about Dave's incident. M/M WWE,Yaoi Rey/Batista Please Review!


Beauty and the Beast

Life doesn't always have a happy ending but sometimes it's the little things from your past that bring the happiness back into your life or sometimes you can't handle that certain thing coming back . The only way is to accept whatever comes your way and handle every challenge to keep the little thing in your life that brings you happiness.

 **Rey's POV**

It has been over three years since I last saw Dave ever since he got fired from the company. The reason why was because one fatal incident. Even though Dave was found not guilty the company still didn't want this to put a stain in their perfect way of life. I pull up my car in front of his house seeing it still looking the same plants are not dead no windows are broken. I get out of the car and I kick the door shut. Many thoughts went through my mind as I walked to his front door. What if he doesn't want to see anyone, What if he doesn't like me anymore. I liked the friendship we had either in the ring or backstage. I miss those days oh Dave I would never think of you as a bad man you would never have done those horrible things.

I finally reach the door then I take a few slow deep breaths before I knock on the door. I wait a few minutes after knocking and there is no answer. I look to my side and I see his car parked in the driveway. I knock on his door again as loudly yell out his name "Dave!" After a while still no response. I start to get worried and think maybe I came at a bad time and he is asleep or maybe he knows that I'm here. "Dave…?" I knock once more but with more force once I do the door cracks open a bit. I curiously grab a hold of the door knob and I slowly swing the door open. "Dave?" My eyes widen at the worst site I have ever seen in my life. The room is dimly lit and the only bright light is the static channel from the t.v. and what else do I see Dave knocked out on the couch with only his socks and briefs on. Oh god he looks horrible "Dave!" I yell his name but he still doesn't answer.

I walk over to him as I look at more of the disasters in the living room there are beer cans everywhere left over plates and mostly left with unfinished food. "Oh my gosh..Dave" I finally reach him and I see him in the worst state possible he is not freshly shaven he looks like he has been through hell. Oh Dave what happened to you. I place my hand on his shoulder and I shake him a few times "Dave! Wake up!" I still don't get a response. "Dave! Please wake up!" My eyes start to water up as I panic at this situation. "Dave!" I yell at the top of my lungs as I keep shaking him and still no response. "Dave I am calling for help right now!" I quickly pull out my phone from my pocket and I dial nine one one as they finally answer my call I tell them the whole situation and they assure me that they are on their way. I hang up the phone and I sit next to Dave as I rub his cheek. "Come on Dave please be okay.." I can't hold back my tears anymore.

What happened to my best friend what could have made him do this and end up like this. Did all the press and all the people get in your head Dave. I know deep down in my gut you didn't do it. You didn't murder her because I know because you're the first man I ever trusted in my life. The ambulance finally arrives and they quickly get everything set up outside. I sit up from the couch and I move out of the way so they can get him up then they set him up on the gurney where they then strap him in place. "You're going to be in good hands Dave I promise!" I watch them take him away as he is placed in the back of the ambulance truck and they shut the doors as they drive away. After they drive away I quickly get out of his house and I shut the door. Without a second thought I run to my car as I then open the door quickly and I get inside. I start up my car and I drive off following the Ambulance.

 **Dave's POV**

What has happened to me. My life has been ruined and tormented with no one there to take my side no one next to me to keep me company no one to believe me. Now I am here just here staring into darkness. Is this what it's like to be dead and what it feels like to be dead inside as well. After a few moments I hear a familiar voice come out of nowhere. That sweet voice every time I heard it it always brought a smile to my face. I hear it one more time it calls out "Dave!". Oscar? I think to myself and the darkness is split in half by a ray of light. Am I waking up? Is this me finally going to the light? The darkness fades as I see a bright light blinding me then after a while my vision starts to clear up and I see my body covered up in a thin white blanket and I then look to my left and I see a bunch of strange machines then I look to the right and I see him the short guy my only true friend Oscar but I love to just call him Rey. He quickly wraps his arms around me then a big smile appears on his face I haven't seen anyone that happy to see me in forever.

I try to talk but something strange is on my mouth probably the thing that is keeping me alive. I hear another voice in the room I turn to the direction of the voice and it's the doctor holding a clipboard in his hands as he smiles at me and Rey. "You are really lucky your friend came along and helped you a few more hours in the state you were in you could have been dead. It was a very serious matter you were in. We had to keep you in here for three days of course your little buddy here stayed here the whole time he fell asleep on those chairs right over there each night. He hoped you would wake up every morning and today his wish came true you are awake and good again. Just be careful one more time you end up in that drunk induced state again you might end up with kidney failure." He chuckles and he heads to the door. "You and your friend are able to leave whenever you're ready. Have a good day!" He waves to us good bye and he exits the room then a random nurse comes in and removes the breathing mask from my face and she then walks out of the room as well.

"Rey…?" I say in a weak tone as he quickly responded in his loud tone. "Dave! I knew you were going to be okay!" He hugged me tighter making me groan in pain a bit. "W-where did you come from how did I even get here?" He sighs softly "I came to visit you and I found you knocked out on the couch and I yelled and shook you a few times and you didn't wake up so I called for help." I smile as I turn to him "You saved my life? I always knew you would be there for me Rey…" He lets go of me as he then sits back in the waiting chairs "I am always here for you man! Like you said a long time ago we are a team." Hearing those words brings back so much memories in my mind "Rey I think I am ready to go home now I don't what to be stuck in this shitty place anymore." He nods his head as he stands back up onto his feet. "All right buddy let me just go get the nurses and they will help you out and I can drive you back to your house!"

I nod in agreement then he walks out the door to go get them. "Rey I have missed you so much who knew that you would be the one to save me. Even though people see me as a monster now but in your eyes I'm always you're hero." I softly whisper to myself and I rest my eyes again as I smile widely. "You gave me a second chance Rey and I promise I won't fuck it up and this chance I have now I want to spend it with you."

 **Rey's POV**

I head over to the front desk and I go up to the person working the desk. "I would like to check out a patient please!" The lady working the desk nods her head."Okay what is the patient's name sir?" "Dave Bautista." I smile as I say his name. "Alright sir we will get him up and ready for you in a few hours we have to get everything ready so why don't you drive home and we'll take care of him and take him home." I frown and shake my head I wanted to take him home. "Is there any way I could take him home?" She shakes her head. "Sorry sir those are the rules!" I nod my head then I give her a polite smile as I head to the exit. "Alright well thank you ma'am!" "You too sir have a nice day" She says with a bright smile. Once I exit the hospital I go to my car and I get inside it. "Well since it is going to take a few hours I should do something nice for him!" I start the car up and I drive back to his house. Once I finally get there I park my car next to his and I get out. "I think we need to clean up this mess." I head inside his house and I clap my hands together as I look around at all the garbage and dirty clothes everywhere. "Okay yeah this should take a few hours or more!"

 **Dave's POV**

It has already been two hours and I haven't seen Rey come back and all I have gotten so far is more testing on my body and doctors asking me annoying questions over and over again. At this rate I'm going to be ticked off I finally got my best friend back and these people keep wasting my time! I want to see Rey! "Can we hurry this up please!" I say in a stern tone as the doctor starts disabling the machine and he takes out the ivs "Alright ! We are trying our best!" He takes off all of the equipment and he tries to help me get up off the bed but I shove him off. "I don't need help doc." I let out frustrated grunt as I get off the bed and I stand on my feet. "Now where is he?" I head to the door as I then get stopped by nurses. "He is probably waiting for you at your house we told him he couldn't go with you cause those are the rules. Now these ladies will escort you to your cab that is waiting outside. Good day Dave." Something about the doctor's attitude just pisses me off well I am glad I am out of here now. I let the nurses lead me out and they take me to the cab and I get inside the cab and I tell the driver where to go.

Even though they had me leaving in a hospital gown I didn't even care as long as I had Rey back I didn't even care what problems I had anymore I just wanted to get back home. After awhile the cab finally pulls up in front of my house and I quickly open the cab's door and I slam it shut with brute force. The cab quickly drives away and I smile as I see Rey's car parked next to mine. "He is still here!" I quickly rush over to the front door and I quickly swing it open. Then my eyes widen as I see my house scrubbed and cleaned up with every last beer can in the trash and all the dirty clothes removed from the floor. Who could have done this and I see the man who did it sleeping on the couch. "Rey did you do all this? Thank you…" I softly whisper then I go over to him and I gently pick him up bridal style as I carry him up stairs to my room. "Now let me give you something in return.." I place him on my bed and he makes a cute little moan in his sleep as he adjusts to his body on the bed. "Thank you for everything Rey I promise I won't let you down." I get on the bed next to him and I forget to change out of the hospital gown and I shrug this off and I quickly bring Rey into my arms and I hold him closely. "Goodnight Oscar."


End file.
